要塞-Yōsai
by xOphiuchusx
Summary: AU. No voy a seguir viendo sus espaldas nunca más. Ellos tampoco verán la mía, verán mis pies pisoteándolos.
1. 要塞-Yōsai

Referencias:

**-Abc-** Dialogo.

_ Abc_ Pensamientos e ironía.

Abc Inner Sakura.

La historia transcurre en un universo alternativo en el cual quizá mucho de los hechos transcurridos en el manga/anime Naruto no ocurran.

Gracias por leer mi historia. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

要塞-Yōsai

Inútil, débil, molestia. Son una y mil las palabras ellos usan para describirme. Harta, no, cansada de estar paralizada por el miedo, cansada de no poder completar una misión, cansada de ser una carga, cansada de ver sur espaldas, cansada de ser débil.

Kakashi-sensei se encuentra caminado por delante de mí junto a Sasuke y Naruto. El verlos de esta manera, a unos solos pasos los cuales parecían infinitos, me da demasiada rabia. Caminan con tanta seguridad y firmeza, siquiera intentan voltear la cabeza para ver si aún estoy aquí, hacen caso omiso de mi presencia como si no existiera. Solo ellos, fuertes, seguros, imponentes. Y por detrás solo yo inútil, débil, molesta.

La voz de Kakashi-sensei me saco de mi ensoñación. **-Bien chicos la misión quizá no fue de la manera en que habíamos esperado pero ocurrió sin problemas mayores- **_ ¿Habla enserio?_ casi matan a Sasuke ¿y piensa que todo transcurrió sin problemas mayores?** -Descansen 2 días y luego continuaremos con el entrenamiento y las misiones con normalidad.**

Y con un pestañeo desapareció en una nube de humo.

Antes de que Naruto y Sasuke sigan avanzando me adelanto decidida y les pregunto. **\- Oigan chicos ¿cuando acaben los dos días pueden ayudarme a entrenar?**

Ambos detienen su caminata y voltean con una mirada de sorpresa.

**-No creo que sea una buena idea Sakura-chan, no creo que puedas seguirnos el paso-** respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

Algo dentro de mi comenzó a romperse, Naruto supuse que me ayudaría, y lo último que faltaba para terminar de romperme.

**-Hmp, déjate de tonterías molestia-** dijo Sasuke con una cara de enfado.

Y con eso ambos se dieron media vuelta y siguieron su camino.

Siento como comienzan a caer mis lágrimas sin control alguno. Solo caen, demostrando mi debilidad y como si de magia se tratase comienza a llover ocultando mi dolor del mundo. El cielo llora conmigo, llora por mi dolor.

_Basta, ya no más._ Decidida levanto mi mano hacia el cielo y haciendo un puño hago una promesa al infinito azul.

**-Voy a ser tan fuerte como yo quiera ser, lo juro por mis últimas lágrimas.**


	2. 原則-Gensoku

Referencias:

**-Abc-** Dialogo.

_Abc_ Pensamientos e ironía.

Abc Inner Sakura.

La historia transcurre en un universo alternativo en el cual quizá mucho de los hechos transcurridos en el manga/anime Naruto no ocurran.

Gracias por leer mi historia. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

原則-Gensoku

Shinobi (忍) o Ninja (忍者), son guerreros entrenados estrictamente los cuales pueden estar bajo el mando de su aldea o elegir ser un ninja renegado. Un shinobi mujer es llamada comunmente kunoichi (くノ一). La mayoría de estos shinobi provienen de una Aldea Oculta y llevarán a cabo misiones por un costo (ryos). Estas misiones pueden incluir: hacer trabajo manual, actuar como escoltas, recolectar información secreta, recuperar objetos robados, llevar a cabo asesinatos y muchas otras actividades. En tiempos de guerra, los shinobi se unirán para defender a sus aldeas y países. La cualidad más notable de un shinobi es su habilidad para generar y controlar chakra para crear un Jutsu.

Un shinobi es un arma letal, entrenada sin descanso en el sigilo, la astucia, las trampas, el liderazgo y en especial el asesinato.

Todo esto y mucho más esta escrito en unos de los libro que normalmente te dan al comenzar la academia ninja. Explica los conceptos básicos pero no como dominarlos de una forma razonable.

Para poder lograr un progreso constante debo de comenzar desde lo más bajo dominando las técnicas hasta poder ejecutarlas sin esfuerzo alguno.

El principio es confeccionar un programa y luego comenzar a ejecutarlo. Primero y principal debo recolectar mayor información.

Antes de salir de mi apartamento hecho un vistazo alrededor, realmente es muy deprimente vivir sola. Mis padres no tomaron muy bien mi decisión de ser un ninja, según ellos era una deshonra para nuestros ancestros nacidos de una larga línea de mercaderes, no permitieron que permaneciera en la casa mientras siguiera teniendo la _"loca idea de ser una ninja"._

Ya saliendo del apartamento me doy cuenta que es de noche, bueno es mejor así cuando no deambulan muchas personas por la calle. Camino unas cuantas calles y doblando una esquina logro ver la torre del hokage. Una vez dentro me preguntan cuál es el asunto de mi visita y pido una rápida reunión con el hokage, la cual me permitieron ya que este al parecer no estaba muy ocupado.

Al pasar por la puerta de la oficina de hokage este estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio revisando unos papeles, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta levanta su mirada y pone toda su atención en mí.

**-Oh hola sakura, ¿cómo has estado?, me he enterado que su misión fue un poco más dura de lo esperado- ** _es de esperar_, el piensa que estoy aquí para hablar sobre lo peligrosa que fue nuestra anterior misión.

**-Buenas noches lord hokage, me encuentro bastante bien ya que yo no sufrí daños mayores en la misión-** luego de decir eso en su rostro se logra ver un atisbo de desconcierto **-Lord hokage discúlpeme el haber venido a esta horas pero necesito que me conceda el favor de dejarme ingresar a la biblioteca de archivos- **mi petición fue tranquila y pausada a pesar del nerviosismo que sentía.

**-Bueno Sakura como sabes no se le concede ese permiso a cualquier persona, lo que me intriga es el ¿para qué necesitas ingresar a la biblioteca?-** _lo siento lord hokage_, su severo rostro no va hacer mella en mí.

**-Necesito entrar en la biblioteca para conseguir primero rollos con información básica sobre taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu y kenjutsu y luego veré si subo el nivel en mis estudios-** le respondo muy decidida.

**-Bien sakura no es muy común darle este permiso a un genin, pero creo que sería algo bueno para ti, espero que comiences con lo básico y vayas avanzando luego de dominar las técnicas que ya hayas aprendido y claro no intentes aprender técnicas prohibidas-** con una sonrisa amable abre uno de sus cajones y saca lo que supongo es el pase y me lo entrega **-Ten, has un buen uso de él.**

**-Téngalo por seguro lord hokage-** respondo dándole una reverencia **-Con permiso, me retiro.**

De camino a casa, comienzo a confeccionar un plan de entrenamiento. _Mañana será un día muy largo._


	3. 体術-Taijutsu

Referencias:

**-Abc-** Dialogo.

_Abc_ Pensamientos e ironía.

Abc Inner Sakura.

La historia transcurre en un universo alternativo en el cual quizá mucho de los hechos transcurridos en el manga/anime Naruto no ocurran.

Gracias por leer mi historia. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

体術-Taijutsu

Taijutsu (体術, literalmente Técnicas de Cuerpo a Cuerpo) son todos aquellos jutsus que tienen que ver con el combate mano a mano, es decir técnicas que usan artes marciales. Generalmente no requieren chakra, pero se puede utilizar para mejorarlo, otra de sus características es que no es necesario usar sellos de mano y son muchos más rápido de usar que el ninjutsu o el genjutsu. Estas técnicas también pueden usar armas.

Antes de poder dominar técnicas avanzadas la cuales tengan un desgate de chakra lo principal es entrenar al cuerpo y expandir las reservas de chakra para un mejor rendimiento.

Repitiendo muchas veces seguidas el concepto anterior respiro hondo y me decido por entrar a la tienda.

**-Bienvenida-** me saluda con una sonrisa el hombre detrás del mostrador **–¿Busca algo en particular?-**

Ojeando detenidamente las estanterías le respondo sin apartar la vista de ellas- **Si, en realidad si, necesito herramientas básicas de entrenamiento físico, armas básicas ninja, un Kyoketsu Shoge y dos sai- **respondo lentamente intentando no olvidarme de nada.

El hombre me mira entre extrañando y confuso, pero de todas maneras, se da la vuelta y se va a lo que supongo es la trastienda a buscar lo que le pedí.

Luego de esperar unos minutos el hombre vuelve cargado con mi pedido.

**-Bueno-** dice con detenimiento **-Aquí está todo lo que me has pedido. He traído armas básicas ninja, shuriken, kunai, Hyōrōgan y bombas de humo; de herramientas de entrenamiento he traído pesos; y las tres armas que me pidió-** luego de mostrarme los elementos mientras los mencionaba los sello en un pergamino para que pudiera llevarlos con facilidad.

Termino de pagar, con el dinero que gane de mi última misión, y salgo con rumbo a mi hogar.

Una vez allí, voy a mi cuarto, abro el sello del pergamino y dejo que todo su contenido caiga sobre el suelo. A simple vista se puede ver la mella que dejan los pesos sobre la madera aun sin liberar su peso verdadero con chakra. El brillo que desprende el metal de los sai y el Kyoketsu Shoge me hace querer pasar mi mano sobre ellos para ver si son tan filosos como parecen.

Así lo hago, y retiro rápidamente mi mano con un corte superficial en la palma. La sangre no para de brotar, carmín furioso frente a mis ojos, siento una sensación embriagante que atraviesa mi cuerpo. ¿Es esta la sensación que sienten los ninjas al momento de la pelea? ¿De…querer ver más sangre derramada?

Aun mirando la sangre caer, comienzo a elaborar un plan de entrenamiento. _Seré más fuerte y les caeré encima sin que se den cuenta._

* * *

Nota extra: Inner Sakura en mi historia no va a ser "otro yo" u doble personalidad, sino que representara a ella misma pero encabezando los pensamientos mas sinceros y oscuros de su ser.


	4. 体術-Taijutsu- shoshinsha

Referencias:

**-Abc-** Dialogo.

_Abc_ Pensamientos e ironía.

Abc Inner Sakura.

La historia transcurre en un universo alternativo en el cual quizá mucho de los hechos transcurridos en el manga/anime Naruto no ocurran.

Gracias por leer mi historia. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

体術-Taijutsu- Shoshinsha.

Shonichi:

_¿Qu- que sucede?_ Me levanto furiosamente sosteniendo el kunai que se encontraba bajo mi almohada. _No hay nadie…_. Avergonzada de no poder disociar entre un enemigo y mi alarma, voy hacia ella y la apago.

Cuatro de la mañana, es demasiado temprano, ¿Por qué elegí levantarme a esta hora?

Voy al armario y saco unos shorts de spandex negros y un top negro que termina por encima del ombligo. Me cambio el pijama por la ropa de entrenamiento, me coloco mis sandalias ninja y recojo mi cabello en una coleta alta.

Me miro detenidamente al espejo. No me gusta, _pero es necesario para entrenar correctamente._

Me coloco las pesas de 10 kilos una en cada muñeca y en cada tobillo y con mucho esfuerzo por el peso demás voy a la cocina, tomo un vaso de leche con cereales, y luego de un pequeño desayuno salgo de mi apartamento rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento.

Primero y principal es acostumbrar el cuerpo al peso demás, formar resistencia y músculos. Voy a comenzar con 50 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento, 200 abdominales, 200 sentadillas, 200 lagartijas y 200 katas correspondiente.

Con un plan simple para lograr mejoras de a poco comienzo a correr las vueltas pensada.

Las primeras vueltas estuvieron bastante bien pero ya a la décima vuelta comienzo a sentir el desgaste físico. _No creí que mi condición física fuese tan mala, aunque tenga pesas,_ los estudiantes de la academia pueden hacer más vuelas sin cansarse. Con este pensamiento amargo, repitiéndolo una y otra vez, me exijo por encima de mi límite para poder completar las vueltas.

Una vez terminadas las 50 vueltas, tomo un descanso de 5 minutos y continúo con los demás ejercicios planeados.

_Comienzo a pensar que esto no fue una buena idea._

Tirada en el suelo rendida y con las respiración pesada puedo ver el cielo azul. _Se ve tan sereno…_.Suspirando profundamente e intentando controlar mi respiración muchos pensamientos vienen a mi mente.

_Logre completar el entrenamiento de hoy a duras penas, ¿Realmente voy a poder aumentar la dificultad?_ _Nunca voy a poder alcanzarlos…_

Me incorporo costándome mantenerme de pie y algo entre los arboles capta mi atención. En una de las ramas de uno de los tantos árboles en este campo hay un pequeño nido, en el hay una mamá pájaro con su polluelo y este último parece querer volar por primera vez. Apenas puede mover sus alas, no lo va a logar. Con ese pensamiento continuo observando como el pájaro despliega sus alas e intenta volar sin resultado alguno. Después de observarlo por unos minutos cansada aparto la vista hacia el cielo.

Mirando el azul profundo un graznido me saca de mi ensoñación. Volteándome rápidamente para localizar al que produjo ese sonido veo al pequeño pajarillo que sale volando de su nido.

_Vaya lo logro. Le tomo mucho esfuerzo el conseguirlo._ Aguarda ¿Por qué si un simple pájaro puede lograr sus metas yo no puedo?

_Sí, sí puedo. Solo necesito esforzarme más, no es que no pueda, solo no le he intentado._

Decidida, vuelvo a seguir con el entrenamiento con un solo pensamiento en mente.

_VOY A SER MAS FUERTE._

* * *

Nota extra: Shonichi-primer día en japones.


	5. 対決-Taiketsu

Referencias:

**-Abc-** Dialogo.

_Abc _Pensamientos e ironia.

Abc Inner Sakura.

La historia transcurre en un universo alternativo en el cual quizá muchos de los hechos transcurridos en el manga/anime Naruto no ocurran.

Gracias por leer mi historia. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

対決 - Taiketsu.

3-Nichi-me.

"Tercer día: comienzan a notarse cambios minúsculos en mi cuerpo, aun encuentro el entrenamiento demasiado agotador y no he mejorado en lo absoluto ¿Será que no debo esperar el volverme fuerte de un día para el otro?"

Miro con cierto recelo mi nuevo diario. Luego de dos días de entrenamiento decidí llevar una constancia de mis mejoras y estrategias en un pequeño libro.

Solo quieres tener una prueba de tu esfuerzo, idiota, ¿De qué sirve ver el esfuerzo que pones en ello si no hay un resultado?

_Maldición._

Caminando por los campos de entrenamiento veo el evidente cabello grisáceo de Kakashi-sensei.

Muy despacio y sigilosamente me escondo a través de los arbustos para ver que es lo que esta haciendo.

_Solo esta parado allí, _¿Será que es imbécil? 

Se encuentra frente a la piedra conmemorativa que vimos durante la prueba que nos hizo. Su pose parece bastante relajada pero eso no quita que este tan quieto como una estatua.

_Será… ¡que esta rezando!_

**-Sal de ahí quien quiera que seas antes de que decida ir a buscarte-**

Dando un salto del arbusto aterrada, me inclino de la manera más educada que encuentro.

**-Lo lamento Sensei, no era mi intención molestarlo!-** grite de una manera muy desmedida.

**-Oh, Sakura eres tu, ¿Qué haces aquí?-** me pregunta con una asquerosa sonrisa falsa.

_Odio demasiado esa sonrisa, pareciera que quiere ser amable pero sin intentarlo realmente. _Maldito hipócrita._ Aunque pensándolo bien quizás deba aprovecharme de ello._

Me acerco lentamente hacia el, decido ponerme firme e intentar sacarle provecho a la situación.

**-Estaba buscándolo Sensei-** Respondo con una sonrisa. _Actúa con normalidad Sakura, _no la cagues_._

**-¿En verdad? ¿Y eso a que se debe, Sakura?-**

**-¡Enséñeme algún jutsu Sensei ¡Quiero ser más fuerte!-** Lo ultimo fue casi en un susurro.

Con su reacción es más que obvio el hecho de que no estaba de acuerdo con mi pedido. Con entrecejo arrugado y el ceño fruncido a simple vista.

Pero así como apareció aquella mueca se esfumo en un instante siendo remplazada por, una vez más, aquella sonrisa condescendiente e hipócrita.

**-Uhmm déjame ver, la verdad sakura no creo que sea posible, lo mejor seria que esperes al entrenamiento de equipo para ello, Seria injusto para Sasuke y Naruto-** Me responde con una sonrisa amistosa.

_Ah claro seria muy injusto a para ellos, debería esperar al entrenami- aguarda __¿Qué clase de mierda acaba de salir por su boca?__, tienes que estar bromeado._

**-Pero, pero, ¡Sensei! Eso es imposible, usted jamás llega a los entrenamientos y cuando llega ya comenzamos con las misiones. ¿Como supone que nos enseñe algo cuando siquiera se digna en aparecer? ¡Enséñeme un jutsu ahora¡-** podía oírse la desesperación en mi voz.

Kakashi-sensei se queda unos segundos mirándome detenidamente y suspira, como si la situación fuera la más agobiante en la que se haya encontrado. Ya podía sentir las mis ojos aguándose.

**-Sakura, aun eres un genin, no tienes la necesidad de aprender más jutsus de los que se te han enseñado en la academia, primero deberías concentrarte en mejorar lo que ya sabes hacer. Todo a su tiempo mi pequeña estudiante-** Sonrisa, sonrisa, otra asquerosa sonrisa.

_Maldito hijo de perra. _

Siento los latidos de mi corazón, como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho. Mi respiración se hizo más pesada. Comienzo a vez nublado y desdibujado.

**-¿Todo a su tiempo? ¿TODO A SU TIEMPO? EN QUE SE SUPONE QUE DEBA CONCENTRARME CUANDO NO SE HACER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, ¡NADA! NO PUEDO HACER MÁS QUE LO QUE HARÍA UN NIÑO, ¡UN NIÑO, MALDITA SEA!-** Las lagrimas ya comenzaban a caer.

-**Sakura Escu-** Kakashi intento.

**-NO USTED ESCÚCHEME, SOY UN GENIN ¡UN GENIN, ENTIENDE¡-** La lagrimas ya caían como ríos por mi cara, apenas podía respirar**\- Se- se supone que al salir de la academia ya somos ninjas hechos, adultos con la capacidad de matar-** al final solo podía escucharse un hilo de voz.

Kakashi-sensei permaneció inmóvil, mirándome fijo como si esperase a que continuara con mi diatriba. Eso mismo hice.

**-Hace unos día he visto a Sasuke-kun muerto sensei, ¡muerto! Gracias a Kami en realidad no lo estaba, pero ¿si no despertaba? ¿Si no abría los ojos? Hubiésemos vuelto a casa solo tres personas y no cuatro, quizás no hubiésemos completado la misión, quizás otro de nosotros hubiese muerto-** Tome un respiro y continué**\- Si Sasuke-kun casi muere, que seria de mi si me enfrentara a tal peligro en las condiciones en las que me encuentro y siquiera piense en decirme en que me protegería por que usted no protegió a Sasuke-kun de ello-** cierro los ojos y cuento hasta siete.

_Mantén la calma sakura no vuelvas a entrar en pánico, __si quiere tener la fuerza necesaria demuéstralo._

Respiro profundamente y me paro firme.

**-Kakashi-sensei, usted fue elegido para enseñarnos y guiarnos, es su deber de prepararnos para todo lo que ser ninja conlleva-** hago una reverencia de noventa grados y digo con la voz más firme- **Por favor enséñeme todo lo que sabe, enséñeme a poder enfrentarme al peligro, enséñeme a poder honrar al titulo que me dieron, enséñeme a no temerle a la muerte, enséñeme a proteger a mis compañeros, ¡ENSÉÑEME A SER FUERTE!-**

Permanecí inclinada hasta que escucho los pasos de Kakashi-sensei. Levanto la cabeza lentamente y veo como se voltea hacia el monumento. Lentamente pone una mano sobre la piedra.

**-Sabes Sakura, en esta piedra están grabados todos los nombres de mis antiguos compañeros de equipos-** dejo de hablar por unos segundo y prosiguió**\- Yo no pude salvarlos, no puede hacer nada. Yo era lo suficientemente fuerte pero nada de eso sirvió. Comprendo como te sientes, Sakura, pero eso no cambian el hecho de que apenas paso un mes de tu graduación, apenas estas comenzando-**

_Por favor no sigas hablado. _Cada palabra es como un aguijón, puedo sentir hacia donde esta yendo la conversación. Maldito hipócrita.

Camino hacia el, lo sujeto por el brazo y lo obligo a voltearse.

**-Sensei necesi-** no llegue a completar la frase.

**-No vemos en la mañana a las cuatro, campo de entrenamiento siete. Llega temprano-** dijo sonriendo para esfumarse en una nube de humo.

* * *

Nota extra:

Taiketsu - Confrontacion.

3-Nichi-me -Tercer día.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar mi historia, no tienen idea la ilusión que me da. Lamento no poder actualizar muy seguido, solo lo hago cuando me agarra un ataque de inspiración (cosa que no sucede muy a menudo). Voy a intentar mejorar ello y la duración de los capítulos (lo se son muy cortos D:) Cuando pueda responderé a los comentarios. Arigato mina-san


End file.
